


A Man of Good Taste

by theskywasblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Facials, First Time, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://whymzycal.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://whymzycal.dreamwidth.org/"><b>whymzycal</b></a>'s prompt: "If it doesn't get all over the place, it doesn't belong in your face."  I wanted to get this out there before I have my heart shattered into itty bitty little pieces on Friday.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Man of Good Taste

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://whymzycal.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**whymzycal**](http://whymzycal.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt: "If it doesn't get all over the place, it doesn't belong in your face." I wanted to get this out there before I have my heart shattered into itty bitty little pieces on Friday.

Dean’s hands are sticky, catching on Cas’ hips where they should slide, and when he licks behind them, the skin tastes salty-sweet. He's not sure exactly how they came to this – the space of time between watching a late-night rerun of _Jaws_ , feeling smug as fuck about his latest hunt (he can do this on his own, without Sam, he really can), eating a square meal of Twinkies and chocolate pudding bought at the Gas-and-Go on the other side of the highway, and licking his way into Cas' mouth is a vast no-man's land that Dean doesn't particularly want to dive into just yet. He vaguely recalls a discussion about the shelf life of Twinkies and their viability as a post-apocalyptic food source, and at some point he remembers wanting to lick a trail of Twinkie crumbs off Cas’ lower lip.

He must have done it too, because now, the places he’s licking are a lot more intimate than Cas’ mouth. Somewhere inside, he’s waiting for the freak-out, for sanity to kick in and stop what he’s doing, but it’s not happening. Maybe it’s all the sugar and caffeine he’s been pouring into his body, buzzing through his veins like a cheap street drug; maybe it’s adrenaline and lack of sleep; or maybe, it’s the soft, broken noise Cas makes when Dean gets his lips around the head of Cas’ cock.

The way Cas says _Dean_ – all sticky and ragged – doesn’t give him any reason to slow down, either.

Cas puts his heels into the mattress and the springs pop, which is just about when Dean’s courage fails him – his stomach is full of high fructose corn syrup and hydrogenated vegetable shortening, and he’s not sure he’s ready to go _there_ just yet, pretty positive that would finally be the point where the freak-out that he no longer really wants would hit him – so he pulls back to spare his pride and his taste buds.

Except that Cas, being Cas – always the exception to the rule that only fools rush in; and somehow totally wrecked by what Dean feels in a not altogether awful but certainly imprecise blowjob – comes at exactly that moment, streaking Dean’s chin, lips and left cheek.

Dean just sits there, for a second, between Cas’ spread thighs, weighing one part disgust and one part total embarrassment against the smug pride that he’s obviously a total natural at the whole blowjob thing, and flicks his tongue – more or less unconsciously – over his lips, tasting what’s there.

It’s a little salty, a little oily; with a tang of something that he doesn’t actually have a point of reference for, but it’s far from being the most disgusting thing he’s ever tasted.

It’s not until Cas reaches up, gripping Dean by the forearm with that extra-human strength of his, and reels him in like a stunned fish on the end of a line, saying “I think I would like a taste,” that Dean remembers exactly how they ended up here.

-End-


End file.
